The Talk
by anacoana
Summary: Cyborg notices that Robin's getting to "that age", and decides to have a talk with him. Rated M. This is my first oneshot, but I welcome any comments as well as flames. FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. Robin is 13, and Cyborg is 16. Enjoy!


I do not own the Teen Titans, otherwise it would suck. I thought this up in my head one day, but I had to tweak it a little because it's actually for two characters who, sadly, exist nowhere but inside my head. Robin is very naïve in this. You will want to slap him. Trust me. I hope you enjoy, because this is my first one shot.

* * *

NORMAL

The Titans were out for pizza, and Cyborg smirked as he watched Robin's head follow the third girl that had passed, then look down at his stomach, a confused look on his face. _I think it's time I talk to the little dude_ Cyborg thought as he swallowed a huge lump of sausage pizza.

"Oh friends!" Starfire cried delightedly as they walked into the tower. "Now that we have feasted on the glorious deliciousness of the pizza for supper, perhaps we shall watch the movie of horror, or play the Duck Duck Goose, or perhaps even play the game of Sorryness!"

"Sorry Star, but I _really_ gotta work on….. Something" Beast Boy said quickly, avoiding Starfire's pitiful gaze.

"Not a chance" Raven said dryly as Starfire turned her hopeful gaze on her.

Cyborg really wanted to get Robin away so he could talk to him, but before he could say anything, Robin sighed. "I'll play Sorry with you if you don't cry or keep apologizing through the entire game"

Starfire brightened visibly. "Truly? Oh marvelous! Do you too wish to play the game of Sorryness Cyborg?"

He sighed. "Sure Star. I'm not doin' anything else"

"Oh glorious! I shall fetch the board of games!" She flew off happily, humming to herself. They played a game of Sorry that lasted TWO HOURS. Cyborg felt like quitting life when Starfire cried when he put one of her pieces back in its dock. She apologized to Robin for breaking her promise and he forgave her, but she had looked sad for the next ten minutes. Finally, the game was over with Starfire as the victor.

After they cleaned up, Cyborg tapped Robin on the shoulder. "Um, hey, Rob, could, could I talk to you? Alone? Guy to guy?"

* * *

Robin's POV

"Sure Cyborg, what's wrong?" I looked at him, curious. He looked uneasy for some reason

"Nothin's… wrong, exactly. Jus'… jus' come with me okay?" I nodded, and followed him into an unused storage unit. He sat on some empty boxes. I sat on the ground in front of him. For some reason, being near him made me feel like he was in charge instead of me, and I liked it that way.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him worriedly. He looked even more uneasy now.

"Ya, ya know, ya know how you were lookin' at those girls at the pizza place?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Is that wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, but, well, what did you feel when you looked at them?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I felt kinda warm inside, and there was this other feeling, I'm not sure how to describe it"

He nodded, looking reassured. "That's called _arousal_ Robin. It means you, well, wanna be with them."

I looked at him, confused. "Be with them? What do you mean?"

He swallowed. "Well, you know how babies are made?" I shake my head, and he sighs. "You know your, well, your nether reigns" He gestured to his crotch awkwardly, and I finally got it.

"Yeah! I understand now"

* * *

NORMAL

Cyborg nodded, relieved. "Well, you're 13 now, and hormones are making it so you like girls" Robin frowned, looking dubious. "What I mean is, you'll be feeling like that a lot, and as you get older, probably in two or three more years, you'll be having dreams where you're really aroused in them. Those are called _wet dreams_. Got it?" Robin nodded again. "Okay. Now, you see, Starfire's a real pretty girl, so you might start likin' her in a few years, but-"

Gracefully and quietly, Robin got up on his knees, snaked his way onto Cyborg's lap, his arms went around Cyborg's shoulders, and he very gently, kissed Cyborg on the lips. Then, he snaked back down onto the floor, and looked silently up at Cyborg.

"Robin" Cyborg breathed, stunned beyond belief.

"I get that warm feeling whenever I'm with you" Robin whispered softly.

"Robin" Cyborg breathed again, unable to do anything else. Robin crawled back up on his lap, and kissed him again. Cyborg gently grabbed his head, and kissed him back, passionately, hungrily, fiercely. He stroked Robin's hair. God it was soft!

They only broke away to gasp for breath. Robin slid back to the floor. "I've never felt like this before" Cyborg said softly. "Never." He looked down at Robin. "I love you" He said quietly.

"I love you too" Robin said, his eyes filled with tenderness as he gazed up at Cyborg. "I've always loved you." He got back up for another kiss. It was as passionate as the last one, full of hunger. When they were done, Cyborg gazed at Robin, and made a decision.

* * *

"Do you want to learn something else?"

His finger traced Robin's muscles and Robin shivered. "Yes please"

Cyborg nodded. "All right. Get back on the ground. On your hands and knees." Confused, Robin got onto his hands and knees.

"What now?"

"Wait there for a sec" Cyborg left, and came back shortly with a little bottle. Silently, he went behind Robin, and pulled down his tights.

"Ahh! Cyborg what-"

"It's okay Robin. Do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Then hold still. This won't hurt" Cyborg gently put the lube on Robin's buttocks and on his own penis. "Now listen Robin. What we're about to do is what people do when they love each other very, very much. Since this is your first time, it'll hurt a bit when we first start. Okay?" Robin nodded uneasily. Cyborg got behind him on his knees. "Remember Robin, I love you"

"I love you too Cyborg"

Cyborg shut his eyes, and thrust into Robin. Robin arched his back, and cried out in pain, and surprise. "Do you," Cyborg panted. "Do you want me too stop?"

"No!" Robin cried, fearing that Cyborg would leave him. He was usually so strong. Why was he weak _now_ of all times? As soon as Cyborg had thrust into him, his heart had opened up to all new emotions he had never felt before. They couldn't stop now. He would die if they did.

"Okay" Cyborg said, and thrust again. Soon they worked out a rhythm, and the pain was fading. Cyborg started going faster and faster. Panting, he stroked Robin's head as he thrust into him.

Soon, far, far too soon, he burst into Robin. Robin cried out in surprise, but simply panted, "Cyborg, help. I feel this, this pressure, and-" Knowing what Robin needed, Cyborg helped him come. When he had, Robin slumped against Cyborg, panting. "That-that was- that was amazing" He panted.

Cyborg smiled down at him gently. "I know. I love you Robin"

"I love you too Cyborg." He tilted his head up, and Cyborg eagerly kissed him again.

When they finished, Robin pulled his tights back up, and yawned. Cyborg smiled as he picked Robin up bridal style. "We gotta go back to our rooms. Someday soon I'll teach you how to _really_ have sex. Okay?"

Robin stifled a yawn, and nodded. "Can you sleep with me tonight? I just need to feel you next to me. Please?"

Cyborg couldn't resist. Robin was just too adorable. "Okay" They slipped into Robin's room and Robin dropped off immediately. Smiling, Cyborg dropped off, happy to know that Robin finally realized how much Cyborg loved him.

* * *

Oh. My. Gods. Looking through this, I don't know what to feel. I've never even _sworn_ before, much less done something like, like _this_. I feel so happy that I've finally written a lemon since I never could before to save my life, horrified at the _dirtiness_ of what I wrote, slightly relieved that my totally, and utterly perverted "teenage" mind has finally broken through. And yes, I put teenage in " " for a reason, because the kids around here started experimenting with this stuff when we were like ten. Is that normal? Anyway, I WROTE A LEMON I WROTE A LEMON I WROTE A LEMON I WROTE A LEMON! Yay! I had a huge bowl of ice cream before this for those who are wondering. Review please! What did you think? Can I improve? (Definitely) What did you like? What didn't you like? TELL ME!!! PLEASE! Bye now before I go even_ more_ insane.


End file.
